Killing Jacob
by jeny6272
Summary: Yes I am killing Jacob. Jacob fans do not read this! You have been warned.


I do not own any of the Twilight, Nwe Moon or Eclips Characters, or any of the trory line.

Killing Jacob

Chapter one- they meet.

Running….. it was the only thing he could do to forget Bella. Finally after two days he ended up in bum fuck Iowa. Finally he stops in a bar… hey he could pass for twenty one right? The first bar was happing with loud music and already drunk humans, it was too much for him. He walked a few miles and found another bar when walking in it was quiet and there was a game on. Walking to the bar he sat on the stool with his head low.

"What can I get you?" A women voice, "Wow, you look like every other guy in here. Let me guess you have been dumped by what you thought was the love of your life. Pathetic!"

"Shut up I only came in to have a few drinks nothings wrong like that." Jacob was irritated now, who did this woman think she was. Looking up he saw her long light brown hair it reminded him a little of Bella. But that was the story of his life now every damned thing reminded him of Bella.

A shot glass was set in front of him filled with a bitter tasting very bitter. He swallowed it quick, and she filled it just as quick.

Three hours later…

"You know you are kind of hot. Ouch! What did you do that for?" Jacob was now drunk he fell off his stool and landed on his ass.

"Out of my bar now, don't make me kick you out." The bar tender was mad as hell, this guy was very loud and he was just saying things that were very weird.

"Bella, please I don't want to leave. I love you and I want to stay." Jacob pleaded to the bar tender thinking she was Bella.

"Buddy, my name is not Bella and I am sure she left you if you are like this all the time." She now had him up off the ground with some help from another guy and through him out the front door. "Stay out! If you come back in I will call the cops."

"But Bella, please I just want a better chance." Jacob was now talking to a closed door.

The next day Jacob decided to stay in town now that he had sobered up a bit. He had a dollar in change so he used it to call Billy.

"Hello?" Billy sounded ticked just a bit. Why did he not understand?

"Dad, I am okay. I wanted to know, do I have any relatives in Vermillion Iowa?" Jacob was sure that the town was called Vermillion.

"My sister lives there." Billy could not believe his son was all the way out in Vermillion, Iowa.

"Yes dad can you give me her address?" Jacob was so hoping that the phone was going to last the amount of time that he needed it to.

"Just ask to Anne Black everyone should know her." Billy was then cut off by the phone. Jacob moved on through the town there was no one out side. There was a park he walked by so he stopped to swing. Then a beautiful women walked by, she was about 5 ft. 5 in. and had long mild curly hair flowing down her back. In the sun her was just wow in his mind. Jumping out of the he ran up to her, Jacob just had to see her face. Instead of a graceful hello he tripped and fell right at her feet.

"Not you again, are you still drunk?" She was the bar tender that had kicked his ass out of the bar last night. He quickly got up and dusted himself off.

Looking at her face for the first time all he could say was, "Um…..y.y..yea I am me." He was babbling like an idiot because she resembled Bella very much. Just Her eyes were a bit lighter than the chocolate that Bella had but they were still big and she could easily pull off the puppy dog pout. That made him laugh on the inside.

"I'm walking away now. You are creeping me out." She turned to leave just as he grabbed her arm.

"Do you know Anne Black?" Jacob had finally got it together and managed to get his mouth to work.

"She is my neighbor, what do you want with her?" Now she was really creeped out and Annoyed.

"She is my aunt, can you take me to her? I think that I will be staying here for a few weeks." Jacob said

"Okay, but no dunny stuff. By the way what is your name?" She would at least like to know his name if she ever had to call the cops.

"I am Jacob Black. Sorry about what I did last night, I was being a bit of an ass. So lets try this whole meeting thing again? What's your name?" Jacob asked

"I am Victoria and it is nice to meet you. Unfortunetly I can not forget what you did last night it was so funny." Victoria started to laugh, it was the most beautiful laugh he had ever hear. For once in a very long time it was something that got his mind off Bella. Could she be the one who could change his life and perhaps make him smile and not feel bad about it? Did he really want to find happyness? While his mind had wandered she was already walking down the street. "Are you comeing or what? I have not got all day."

Looking up he said "Wait it has been a long night give a poor guy a chance." Jacob was just trasing her.

What will happen? Sorry have to go to bed enjoy chapter 1

Chapter two is comeing sunday. Pleas if you read review to help me make it better.


End file.
